A pulling need
by phayte1978
Summary: (Omega Verse) Midoriya- in his first heat, stumbles onto no other than- Alpha Bakugou.


It hit him like a tidal wave- waking and gasping for air, Midoriya was covered in sweat. His room was stifling hot and each pull of air into his lung burned. He had no idea what the fuck was going on, and a slight panic raised his senses.

His clothes itched, his skin was crawling… and he was wet. Panic once against seized him as he shifted in his bed, seeing the distinctive wet mark on his sheets. He had not wet the bed since his youngest childhood days.

Something was wrong- terribly wrong. He needed to breathe, he needed to change. Gasping for air that burned into his lungs, Midoriya cracked open his window- the ice cold air chilling his ever burning skin.

He felt drunk, and confused. Even as he stood, his legs wobbled and his head started to pound. His vision was blurry and something was off. His knees shaking as he tried to walk, making his way to his door- confused.

The light from the hallway blinding him as he stepped out, his pants still soaked, his skin itching and his vision was wrong. Midoriya could barely see anything as he felt along the walls. The air was thinner out in the hallway from his room- but not by much. Grasping to the wall, he felt a tear slid down his face.

He needed to get to Aizawa or All Might- they would know what to do. There was a pull in body, a need he had never felt before.

"Deku?" Bakugou called out. "The fuck you doing out here?"

"Ka… Kacchan," Midoriya mumbled before crumbling to the floor.

"What the fuck?" Bakugou said, rushing forward- then the scent hit him. A growl and Bakugou was grabbing Midoriya's arm, all but dragging him down the hallway. "The fuck you think you doing, Deku? You'll set off this entire fucking dorm! Aren't you on some kinda blockers or some shit?"

Midoriya mumbled, his head lobbing to the side as he was dragged back to his room. "Kacchan…"

"...fuck," Bakugou said as he pushed Midoriya back into his room. Letting go of his arm, Midoriya just laid in a ball on the floor, whimpering. The stench of Midoriya was thick- even with the icy breeze coming in the window.

Midoriya gasped for air, though he was laid in a fetal position on the floor. He could feel the way his hair clung to his forehead and curled around his head. He was sweaty and his clothes itched his skin so terribly.

There was a scent hitting his senses and it was driving him wild. Crawling to his hands and knees, Midoriya made his way over to where Bakugou was standing and glaring down at him.

"Where are your damn blockers?" Bakugou asked, moving to his desk and rummaging around.

"I… I've… Ah!" Midoriya cried, his body jerking as a scent hit him once more. Between his legs was throbbing and his bottom soaked a bit more. He was so embarrassed as he was soaking wet and Bakugou of all people saw him this way. "Kacchan… what's… why?"

"Dammit, fucking Deku," Bakugou growled, "Haven't you ever heard of a fucking heat?"

"But I'm…"

"I don't care! By the stink of you…" Bakugou growled through clenched teeth. Large green eyes were staring at him from the floor- the scent hitting him hard to the core. He felt his own mind starting to cloud- even at the sad whimpers coming from Midoriya started to get to him.

Hands on his pants and Midoriya was pulling them- and him down. Falling to his knees, Bakugou growled as he pushed at Midoriya's shoulders. "How the fuck did you even get like this?" Bakugou asked, "the blockers keep this shit away."

"I'm… not… I dunno..." Midoriya said- something about the way Bakugou smelt was drawing him in. That raw burnt sugar laced on his skin. It intoxicated him, making his vision swim and his body ache.

"I… need to get out of here," Bakugou said.

"Don't leave me!" Midoriya gasped, grabbing at his clothing, making him growl even more.

"Gotdammit! I can't stay in here!" Bakugou yelled.

There was something about the way Bakugou smelled that Midoriya didn't want to let go of. Leaning in, he pressed his nose to Bakugou's neck, breathing him in. "But you smell so good."

"Dammit! Deku! Do you even hear yourself?" Bakugou asked, though he found himself tilting his head a bit, allowing Midoriya to get better access to his neck.

A low hum and Midoriya brushed his lips over a swollen gland in Bakugou's neck, making him hiss and grab for his arms. Midoriya breathed in deeply, lapping his tongue over Bakugou's skin- wondering if he tasted as good as he smelled.

"Deku…" Bakugou warned.

"Kacchan…" Midoriya whispered.

Any restraint Bakugou had was gone. Grabbing Midoriya's hair, he crushed his mouth on his. Midoriya gasped, but held tightly to Bakugou's shirt. They were on their knees on the floor, their bodies moving closer together at each swipe of their tongue. The scents between them mixing in the room- Midoriya's mind even further gone than before.

His body was singing and the feel of Bakugou strong and taunt against him only made matters worse. Being pushed to the floor, Midoriya whimpered as Bakugou continued to kiss him, his hands like fire over his skin as they went under his shirt.

There was fire back in his lungs the more they kissed- the air thick around them as Bakugou moved his mass of muscles over Midoriya. He found his legs opened easily and without thought. Feeling the way Bakugou pressed between them- both their cocks hard as Midoriya gasped out- his body exploding.

"Fuck…" Bakugou muttered, his mouth moving down Midoriya's neck. "This is wrong."

What was right or wrong was the last thing on Midoriya's mind. Nothing like this had ever happened to him- he did not expect to present as an omega, or to have Bakugou with him as he did. All Midoriya knew was that his body was taking over, his hormones in the forefront of his mind. Bakugou was devouring his neck, biting and marking his neck. Midoriya cared not what it would look like, or how awkward it would be seeing Bakugou after this- his need coming forward.

Midoriya felt a rattle in his chest the more Bakugou was kissing, and biting his neck. Something about the way his body was covering his, his scent dominating the two- was making Midoriya's vision swim more, his mind going further and further away. Rational thought was not a thing anymore.

The rattle in his chest turning to a purr, which only made Bakugou growl deeply in his ear. That growl tickling down his sides- going straight to his cock. Gasping, Midoriya's hands were gripping at Bakugou's shirt, the fabric tearing at his own skin.

A sharp pain in his shoulder and Midoriya cried out. It was when Bakugou pulled away from him. Their eyes meeting and Midoriya's heart was racing. What had they just done? Something was pulling him inside his body towards Bakugou, and he couldn't fight it.

Taking the hem of his shirt, Midoriya lifted it over his head, and just stayed where he was- feeling the floor under his knees, his pajama pants twisted and soaked. A glare in Bakugou's eyes and he was tugging his own shirt over his head, allowing Midoriya's eyes to roam down his body. The way his jogging pants hit all too low on his hips, the faint blond hair that trailed from his navel inside that waistband- the clear tenting of his pants. Midoriya licked his lips then chewed his bottom lip, not sure where to go from here.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell anyone you were omega!?" Bakugou growled, his hands in fist at his side, his body visibly shaking.

"You know… I mean being quirkless and all… we figured… All Might being beta..." Midoriya mumbled, his face heating up and tearing his eyes away from the steaming alpha before him.

A hand tightly under his chin, intense red eyes glaring at him- and Bakugou growled. "Haven't you learned anything with you isn't the normal shit? I should… I should leave..."

But neither one of them moved- the hand on his chin burned his skin in the best way. Midoriya felt another wave of slick soak his bottom and he whimpered softly. They both knew what would happen if Bakugou didn't leave, but neither were making that move.

Finally, Midoriya felt another pull in his core- sending him forward only to have Bakugou wrap his arms around him, bunt nails dug into his lower back. There was no explaining it, but Midoriya knew he needed Bakugou with him.

"...Kacchan," Midoriya whispered, taking in his scent, his chest pressing tightly against Bakugou's- the skin on skin contact soothing the fire laced all around him. "Your scent is intoxicating."

"Fucking nerd," Bakugou said- the harshness out his voice as his hands slowly moved up Midoriya's back. "If I don't leave… I won't be able to stop."

All he could manage was a nod, he did not want Bakugou to leave. His body flamed and his core ached so badly. Turning his head a bit more, Midoriya breathed in a scent that he would forever remember as this alpha holding him. Moving his mouth along Bakugou's neck, a low growl rattling them- and Midoriya purred.

Hands grabbing at his skin, and Bakugou's mind was slowly leaving him. The primal, feral side rushing forward. Midoriya teased at Bakugou's neck, loving how his skin tasted, addicted to the was he smelt.

"Fuck!" Bakugou cried out, taking his hands and pressing them on Midoriya's shoulders- pushing him back onto the floor.

A gasp and Midoriya was reaching out for Bakugou, pulling him tight against his body. Raising his hips, his bottom aching and throbbing, he whimpered as their mouths met again. Bakugou was all teeth and tongue. It was messy- spit covering Midoriya's lips and chin. The purr radiating through him even more.

Grabbing at Bakugou's hips, Midoriya pressed them down on his. Both of them moaned as their cocks brushed against each other.

"Let me feel you," Midoriya whispered in Bakugou's ear- only being met with teeth in his shoulder as Bakugou growled deeply.

Squirming and shifting, Bakugou got his jogging pants removed, then sat up to tug at Midoriya's pajama pants.

He felt exposed as the air hit his damp skin. Bringing his hand up, Midoriya bit down on his own palm to keep from covering himself.

"Look at me, omega," Bakugou demanded, his voice dropping even deeper than Midoriya had ever heard. His eyes snapped over to the alpha before him, slowly moving down his body.

Alpha indeed. Bakugou's chest finely formed- pectorals that swell and nipples small and pink. The way his waist came in, his muscles forming to draw a line down his body- and Midoriya could not tear his eyes away. Biting the palm of his hand harder, Midoriya whimpered as he stared at the alpha before him. Bakugou's hand reach down, grabbing himself and Midoriya looked lower, his eyes growing huge as he saw the swollen, hard alpha cock in front of him.

Gulping, that pull inside of him coming in waves. His bottom soaked again, making his cheeks light up in a crimson fire. He felt so vulnerable laid out on his floor- his body bare to only the eyes staring down at him.

Bakugou was huge. Midoriya could not tear his eyes away. The way his meaty hands wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking himself. Moving his hand from his mouth, Midoriya favored chewing his bottom lip- could only stare up at Bakugou.

"Like what you see?" Bakugou asked, his voice deep and gravely.

Nodding, Midoriya couldn't tear his eyes away. They had all seen each other in the locker room, and the bathrooms at the dorm- but this was different. Bakugou's skin was flushed, sweat building across his chest and dripping slowly down his body. He wanted to lick the trails of sweat and taste Bakugou's skin.

Lifting his hand, Midoriya whined. When Bakugou took his hand, Midoriya pulled him down so their bodies and their skin connected. A soft sigh and Midoriya was purring lightly in Bakugou's ear. The heat between them was getting almost too much.

Gasping and grabbing at Bakugou- Midoriya couldn't get the alpha close enough. No matter what he did, it was not enough. Their mouths connecting and their tongues sliding against each other- hands moving over sweaty skin. The press of their cocks grinding against each other and Midoriya started to purr again.

"...Kacchan!" Midoriya gasped, raising his hips, nothing being enough.

A growl and Bakugou was reaching between them, grabbing Midoriya's cock, slowly stroking him and then his hand moving lower- rolling his balls, making Midoriya gasp out. It was not where he throbbed the most. "Kacchan!"

He didn't know what he was asking for, his need taking over all sensations. Grabbing Bakugou's wrist, Midoriya pushed his hand lower down, feeling how Bakugou's thumb caressed over the skin behind his balls- making him see stars. His back bowing and calling out- Midoriya needed more.

"...fuck," Bakugou whispered, his finger slowly moving towards Midoriya's rim.

His nails raking down Bakugou's back, and the feeling of something pressing at his bottom. He ached and throbbed so bad right there.

"You're so wet," Bakugou whispered, his head falling on Midoriya's shoulder as his finger pressed in.

Another cry out, and Midoriya felt that need and desire wash over him. His cock spitting onto his stomach as Bakugou's thick finger pressed further in. He couldn't breath, his body shook and all he could do was hold onto Bakugou tighter.

"Fuck!" Bakugou said, pressing another finger in, curling them so Midoriya screamed out. "Keep it down!"

There was no way he could. His teeth biting down on Bakugou's shoulder, hoping to muffle the cries he was making, and stars formed behind his lids. It was too much- yet not enough.

"Please… Kacchan," he whimpered.

"I'll fucking end you," Bakugou growled, sliding his fingers out, sitting up a bit- making MIdoriya whimper from the loss of contact.

His fingers were drenched and Midoriya blinked up at him. Bakugou was staring at the slick that covered his fingers, grabbing his cock once more, stroking it- coating it with the slick he gathered from Midoriya's bottom.

"Once I start…" Bakugou whispered, half growled.

Midoriya didn't care- his need was more urgent. Turning himself, he allowed his primal side to come out. Rising to all fours, dipping his back low so his bottom stuck out, and turning his head, he stared at the alpha growling behind him. "Kacchan…"

"Fuck!" Bakugou roared, grabbing at his hips, not taking any time before he was plunging deep inside Midoriya.

Crying out, Midoriya's head fell to the floor- the throbbing in him growing more than he thought imaginable. He felt full, he felt complete. Purring as he moaned, Midoriya tried to breath- though his lungs still felt like fire.

Bakugou was so large and filled him so much he felt as if he were going to split down his center. Thankful that Bakugou had held still once he had plunged in- Midoriya felt his spine tingling, his toes curling- his omega purring. "...Kacchan," he gasped out.

"Fucking Deku," Bakugou growled, his chest falling forward over Midoriya's back- hot breath right in his ear.

He could feel how hard Bakugou was breathing, how he body shook while reaching deep inside of him. Turning his head, Midoriya kissed a sweaty temple- purring softly. A low growl and Bakugou's body started to move- at first a slow rhythm of his hips moving in and out, getting a feel for Midoriya.

It felt good- that glide of Bakugou's cock deep inside of him. The way he would slide almost all the way out- then thrust right back in. His grip so tight on Midoriya's hips he was sure marks would be left.

Spreading his legs more, resting his chest to the floor, Midoriya gasped as he felt every centimeter of the alpha inside of him. That need rising more inside of him, Midoriya called out, trying to make purchase of something with his hands. All he got was emptiness as he tried to grab out.

The hands on his hips letting go, and moving up his sides- thick fingers feeling over his ribs, then rubbing his back. Midoriya knew Bakugou was holding back- but what his omega wanted was alpha . He could feel his inner core begging- no demanding it.

"Kacchan! Don't… hold back," Midoriya gasped.

A sharp thrust and Midoriya cried out, feeling the way he was jarred. It felt so good. Bakugou was hitting him right where he longed to be touched. Moaning, Midoriya started to press back against each thrust coming from Bakugou- his omega only begging for more.

"Fucking… omegas… heats… dammit!" Bakugou cried out, his chest falling on Midoriya back, teeth biting at Midoriya's shoulders- trying to withhold his alpha from fully coming out.

Another thrust and Midoriya was arching his back, wanting Bakugou even deeper inside of him- needing Bakugou deeper. Meeting each thrust, hearing their skin slap, the slick making lewd sounds with each push- and Midoriya wanted all of Bakugou.

"Harder!" Midoriya gasped.

"...fuck," Bakugou gasped, then snapped his hard, making Midoriya practically scream.

He felt the way Bakugou pressed against his back, a hand moving over his mouth.

"You want the entire fucking dorm to hear you?" Bakugou growled in his ear.

Midoriya wasn't hearing it- what he heard was an alpha demanding more of him. His body pulsing as his heart raced. He felt each pulse of the alpha inside of him- his omega demanding more.

Bakugou was more concerned over keeping Midoriya quiet that his hips had stopped moving momentarily. It was then that Midoriya shifted, Bakugou's cock sliding out of him. Stunned, Bakugou lifted to his knees trying to figure out what had happened.

Turning his body, Midoriya crawled over to where Bakugou was, pushing his shoulder and making him fall on his back. A smirk and Midoriya allowed his omega to fully take him. Hands moving up the powerful alpha's things, and Midoriya climbed over Bakugou as if he were some prey he was about to devour.

Met with a growl, it only made his inner omega purr. Sliding up Bakugou's body, Midoriya made sure to keep his eyes locked with Bakugou- even licking his lips as he did.

"I said… more," MIdoriya whispered, ghosting his lips over Bakugou before straddling strong hips and lowering back down on Bakugou's cock.

"Fuck!" Bakugou cried out, his hands finding MIdoriya's hips once more.

Gasping as he sank down onto Bakugou's cock- Midoriya could feel how much deeper Bakugou was this time. Rolling his hips- he could watch the expressions on Bakugou's face. Eyes that always seemed mad and pissed off where now glassed over in lust and dark. Bakugou was chewing his bottom lip, staring between their bodies- watching how Midoriya's cock dragged over his stomach, leaving a wet trail precum in its path.

"Touch me," Midoriya whispered, rolling his hips before rising up and slamming back down- causing Bakugou to growl.

A hand over his cock and Midoriya was arching his back again, his cock exploding all over Bakugou's stomach as he started to bounce on Bakugou lap. Each downward fall only landing hard on his prostate.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya cried.

"Fucking Deku!"

Both of them gasping, and Midoriya continued to bounce- Bakugou's hands moving freely over his body. Pinches at his nipples, squeezing at his sides- then sitting up to fully embrace Midoriya in his lap- their mouths crushing together.

It hurt the way Bakugou was kissing him, but it did not matter. He felt himself becoming more full as Bakugou knot began to bloom. It was almost too much- he felt his bottom stretched more than he ever thought it would accustom.

A long moan and Bakugou's body shook- a new sheen of sweat covering his body as their mouths parted and teeth were on his neck. Midoriya cried out, feeling a pulse deep inside of him. It felt as if it would never stop.

Wrapping his arms tight around Bakugou- Midoriya felt everything . His cock spent, his omega purred, and his alpha emptying deep inside. A spark was lit inside of him, and Midoriya purred a bit harder- not bothered by the teeth sunk into neck. Trailing his fingers through sweaty hair, Midoriya just held onto Bakugou. A sharp snap of skin on his neck and Midoriya was whimpering, holding his alpha tighter.

"Fucking Deku…" Bakugou gasped, pulling back from his neck. "Fucking shit."

"Did you… leave a mark?" Midoriya asked, his hand moving to his neck as he pulled back, staring into the eyes of the alpha before him. He felt that pull- that spark once more when he looked into those angry red eyes.

"I… think I did more than that," Bakugou growled, his hand moving down his face.

They were knotted at the moment, and each movement Midoriya did made Bakugou hiss. Holding still, he felt another pulse inside of him, causing him to gasp. Resting his head on Bakugou's shoulder, taking in the scent that was pure alpha- he felt his body relax and his pulse quiet a bit. He had that urge to stay just like this as long as he could, even as the alpha continued to fill him deeply.

"Give me… it takes a little bit," Bakugou said, laying back- causing Midoriya to fall forward with him. Locked as they were, Midoriya resting his head on Bakugou's chest, the feeling of Bakugou's fingers lazily trailed over his back.

"How long…?" Midoriya trailed off.

He felt Bakugou shrug, and just nodded back. He needed this quiet moment- a moment where his head cleared and his body stopped screaming at him. From what he knew his heat could last a few days, and he had no idea how he was going to handle all of this.

What he did know was that he wanted Bakugou with him. He had this sudden urge to want to keep Bakugou with him- by his side. Gulping, he knew if he said anything, he would get a growl from the alpha. Lightly tracing his fingers over Bakugou's pectoral, it was best for him to keep quiet.

Chewing his lip, he felt his body shake and arms wrap around him.

"Cold?" Bakugou asked.

He did feel a chill, and nodded. Reaching out, Bakugou was able to grab a blanket and pull from the bed, wrapping over him. Hands back gently massaging his back and Midoriya felt safe- warm.

"Just rest… this is only the beginning," Bakugou whispered.

Did he hear a slight tenderness to Bakugou's voice? Midoriya did not want to read much into it, but he had to know. "Um… will you… I mean…" he didn't know how to ask if Bakugou would be around for the rest of his heat.

"Fucking Deku…" Bakugou growled, then he felt a kiss on the top of his head. "And yes, I fucking will."

Instinct had him reaching up to his neck, feeling a soothing warmth over his body as he laid on top of the alpha...

...the alpha that had bonded and marked him.

**Notes:**

**Obviously I do not use a beta- this is a hobby I do for fun and hope you enjoyed it!**  
**Kudos and Comments are what keep me going! Leave me some love!**  
**I can be found in different platforms!**  
**Twitter - Phayte | Tumblr - Phaytesworld**

**XOXOX**  
**Phayte**


End file.
